youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NateTalksToYou
Nathan, Known on YouTube as''' NateTalksToYou''' is a YouTube Vlogger who does Rants, Reactions & Dramatic Readings on his channels Rants Nate began making videos in 2011. Nate's first videos had quite poor quality and lacked substance. Over time his videos began to improve in quality. Nate got a better camera, more experience and started putting more effort into his channel. "PewDiePie Only Cares About Money?" Nate has ranted about a lot of people, Onision, Demi Lovato, RayWilliam Johnson and UndertakerFreak. But the most famous, was his video titled "PewDiePie Only Cares About Money?". The video was basically, Nate asking PewDiePie to explain his Youtube comment that PewDiePie himself wrote on a video called "Adults React to PewDiePie". Even though Nate didn't make that video to make him look bad, thousands of PewDiePie fans came over to Nate's channel, and started typing aggresive and ridiculous comments. Nate even made a video about them called a "Dramatic Reading of PewDiePie Fantard Comments". Since then Nate has received a lot of hate on his channel. PewDiePie later explained his comment in his "I'm Sorry" video. Nate also made a response to that which again received a lot of hate. Nate doesn't seem to care about the negative responses he's been getting. Dramatic Readings Ever since Nate started receiving large amounts of hate. He began turning it into comedy. By making a series of Dramatic Readings. These include Tobuscus fans, PewDiePie fans, Demi Lovato fans and more. It's basically different Youtubers reading out ridiculous comments made by fans, very dramatically and comically. Dramatic Readings are now one of the main types of videos that Nate's channel has to offer. Best of NateTalksToYou One of Nate's two Playlists is called Best of **. It's basically a video that sums up what he has done all year. He has made a best of 2011 and a best of 2012. and a best of 2013 is here . http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecFCVEYJf0s Reactions Reactions are one of the earliest types of videos Nate made. In his early videos it was just him and maybe 1 or 2 friends. But now Nate has included several different people in his reaction videos. His most famous is probably "My Little Hentai Porn Reaction". He has now made three editions of these. One of which was recently flagged. Other Channels Nate has 2 other channels. CrazyNathanToday22 : This was Nate's first channel where he posted a variety of different types of videos. The channel never accomplished much but he still uses it to upload videos unrelated to his channel. Natetalks2you : Natetalks2you is his newest channel. Which he founded after receiving several strikes on his channel. Nate pointed out that his channel is now vulnrable so he created a back up channel. Which currently has no content. Partnership When Nate reached 1000 subscribers. He partnered with Fullscreen. A couple of months later his subscriber rate quadrupled. Nate has recommended anyone to become a partner with Fullscreen. Personal Life Nate is american and currently lives in the state of Wisconsin. His two only shown family members are his younger brother featured in some of his videos as well as his cousin which apperently shares every single opinion he has with him. Nate started a video series called Ask Nate. Where people ask questions about him which he then answers. Nate said that he's not as into gaming that he used to be, but he has taken an interest in Minecraft. Nate is 18. We aren't told much about Nate's personal life so this section is currently pretty empty. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Fullscreen